1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aquatic recreational towables, and more particularly to a towable where the passenger can maneuver the vehicle to steer the vehicle and to put the vehicle into a controlled spin.
2. Description of Related Art
Aquatic towable vehicles have long been popular with water sport enthusiasts. As one gains experience and skills in using the towable vehicles, a desire for a more challenging and exciting ride becomes evident. Skilled riders also want an ability to control the towable so they can use their skills to maneuver the towable to produce a ride that is thrilling to both the rider and to any observers.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved maneuverable aquatic towable vehicle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated object of the present invention.